The Family Business
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Avengers/PRDT crossover. Tony learns his daughter is a power ranger and father-daughter spat ensues only to be interrupted by Zeltrax and tyrannadrones. Tony is captured and taken to Mesogog who plans to use him against both the rangers and the Avengers. Will Shaelynn be able to save her father? ScienceHusbands (Bruce/Tony), Steve/Shaelynn Stark, [possibly] Clintasha. R&R!
1. Ready, Set, Don't Go

The Family Business

**Disclaimer:  
**As per usual, I own nothing. Nothing except for Shaelynn Stark. She _is _mine. But, nothing else. This is all just some weird, twisted idea that's been floating around in my head for a while, now.

**Rating:  
**T (just to be safe)

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure (with some romantic and dramatic undertones)

**Pairings:  
**ScienceHusbands (Tony/Bruce)  
Stevelynn (Steve Rogers/Shaelynn Stark)  
[maybe] Clintasha (Clint/Natasha)

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so, I've had an idea floating around my head for a while to do an Avengers/Power Rangers Dino Thunder crossover. Dino Thunder's always been my fave season and I've always thought PR & Avengers could make for an interesting crossover. I replaced Kira Ford with Shaelynn Stark because...well, because I wanted to. I thought it could be fun to give Tony a superhero daughter and play around with that family dynamic.

**Lyrics Used:  
**Billy Ray Cyrus f/Miley Cyrus "Ready, Set, Don't Go"

**Key:  
**_**Bold Italics**_=television/news report/newspaper article  
_Italics_=song lyrics (as used by author to illustrate the scene...ie...not part of the story...) OR a thought sequence  
**Bold**=an action taking place

* * *

Ready, Set, Don't Go

_I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life | As ready as I've ever been | Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes | The prize is mine to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings as she hits that open road | But, baby, get ready_

_Oh, I'm ready_

_Get set | Don't go_

* * *

_**City officials report that clean-up efforts are now underway after the latest group of superheroes-the Power Rangers Dino Thunder, they call themselves-saves the planet, yet again.**_

_**That's right, Julie. These newcomers really are making a name for themselves, in the city, aren't they?**_

_**That, they are, Andy. Ya know, the Avengers might wanna watch their backs. If they're not careful, these rangers just might take their jobs right out from under them.**_

***click***

"Strike a nerve, there, did they?" Shaelynn Stark joked, flopping down on the plush sofa, next to her father as he clicked off the news report that had been playing when she first entered the living room.

"Ha. Ha." Tony Stark quipped back, snidely, to his young daughter's sarcastic remark. "Look who thinks she's Kathy Griffin, all of a sudden." Regardless of how the public saw him, deep down, Tony Stark was a family man at heart. Granted, he never used to think of himself as a family man, but, that had all been before Shaelynn had been born-over seventeen years ago. He couldn't believe it had been a whole seventeen years since his life had turned upside down. He was only nineteen, really still a kid himself, when his girlfriend at the time had told him she was pregnant. He never would have thought he could be the fatherly type. But, now, Shaelynn was his whole world. And, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself...he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

He smiled fondly as he watched his daughter laugh lightly, flipping her long wavy brown hair streaked with gold highlights back behind her shoulder. "Yeah, but ya gotta admit. The rangers really are doing great things, don't ya think?" Tony's brow quirked in slight confusion at the curious tone in his daughter's voice.

"Well, yeah, sure. I mean, hell, let's face it." He started, leaning back into the sofa, thinking about his ideas on the rangers. "They've absolutely-without a doubt-made our jobs as Avengers much _much _easier. At least they're taking one bad guy off our hands, which I-for one-absolutely appreciate a great deal." Tony's head rolled to the side to look at his daughter curiously. The rangers had never come up with them before. _Why now?_ He wondered, silently.

He noticed Shaelynn's face take on a strange smirk as she replied "Well, thanks. I'll be sure to tell the others that the next time I see them." Shaelynn took Tony's confused expression as a cue to elaborate. Releasing a heavy sigh, she slumped back into the sofa and stared at her nervously wringing hands in her lap as she continued on "Look, dad...There's something I have to tell you and...Well, I'm not exactly sure how you're gonna take it..."

As Shaelynn's voice trailed off, Tony started to worry. He knew this was going to be a serious discussion. One he may or may not like the outcome of. He knew he was no good at these kinds of conversations, so, he did what he did best. He cracked a joke to try to lighten the mood. "Oh my God, you're pregnant, aren't you?" He asked, turning his body to face her as he placed a hand to his chest-just over his arc reactor-in an over-the-top dramatic gesture as he feigned a tone and expression of shock and horror.

Shaelynn immediately sat bolt upright in shock at her father's response, whipping her head around to face her father. "What?!" She half-screeched. "God, no!" She added after recovering from the initial shock as she relaxed back into the sofa cushions. "No, no. It's nothing like that."

Tony relaxed back into the sofa along with his daughter, his head lolling back over to the side to face Shaelynn again. "Well, all right, then." He replied, shrugging casually. "If it's not that, then, it obviously can't be _so_ bad. So, just spit it out." He added, as if it were nothing.

Sighing once again, Shaelynn decided to do just that. "Well, all right...Here goes nothing." She started. "Here's the thing...I'm one of them..." Unsure of how to tell her father that she was a power ranger, she just left it at that. But, she saw the confused expression return to her dad's face and knew he needed more than that. "I'm...one of the power rangers-the yellow one, to be exact." _Well, there, it is...Cat's outta the bag, now._ Shaelynn turned her head to face her father, trying to read his features and gauge his reaction.

Tony couldn't believe what he had just heard. _That can't be right...My Shaelynn...A power ranger?_ He thought to himself. _But, is it really that far-fetched? I mean, hell, Stark...You _are _Iron Man, after all...Is it really so hard to believe that your daughter would grow up to be a super hero, too?_ Apparently, it was, though. Or did he just not _want _to believe it. Tony figured it was probably the latter. All he could think about was all the terrible things that could happen to her, in battle. Hell, he had seen some of them, first hand, while battling alongside the Avengers. He shuddered as he thought of any one of them happening to his daughter. He couldn't allow it. He _would not _allow his daughter to be harmed. He had to put an end to this. Right here, right now. "No."

Shaelynn's brow furrowed in confusion. _Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction I had _hoped _for..._ "No?" She asked, hoping this wouldn't turn out as bad as she had a sickening feeling it might.

"No, I won't allow it." Tony replied, his face and tone allowing no room for argument. "I forbid it, Shaelynn." He reiterated. He would not allow his daughter to fight a battle she wasn't ready for.

"You forbid it?!" Shaelynn's tone was furious and incredulous as she turned in her seat, arms folded crossly across her chest. Tony could all but feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. "Well, it's a little late for that, now, dad!" She spat, venomously.

Tony sat up and turned to his face his daughter, the tension between the two of them growing exponentially with every passing second. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Shaelynn! I won't allow it!"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm getting into, dad." Shaelynn's voice was terse and cross. Tony hated it. He hated fighting with his own daughter. He hated how easily she could make him feel like the bad guy. "_You're _just afraid to see your little girl grow up, aren't you?" She accused, tersely.

"That's not the point, Shaelynn, and you know it!" Tony couldn't believe he was shouting, now. When did things get so out of hand? When had the discussion turned so heated? He wasn't sure, but, one thing was for damn sure. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"No, it _is_ the point!" Shaelynn shouted back. She was on her feet before either of them knew it, glaring daggers down at her father. Tony rose to his feet just as quickly. The tension weighed heavy in the room as the two Starks stared tensely into each other's eyes, neither of them flinching or backing down in the slightest.

"No, it isn't!" Tony roared in his daughter's face. "It's too dangerous, Shaelynn!"

"Oh and you fighting along side the Avengers is _sooo_ safe?!" She shot back.

"It's not the same thing!" He fired back, although-deep down, he knew it wasn't true. Shaelynn was right. But, his own damn stubbornness wouldn't let him see that. Finally, the stare-down ended as Tony looked away, taking a steadying breath, willing his voice to calm down. "Look, Shaelynn...I just...I can't help worrying about you. You're all I got in the world. You're my whole world and you know that! I couldn't live with myself if I ever let anything happen to you. So, yes. I forbid you to fight alongside the rangers." Tony's voice was final. But, of course, Shaelynn was Tony Stark's daughter for a reason.

Shaelynn's stance softened ever so slightly though her eyes remained cold and locked right onto Tony's. "Well, I'm sorry, dad. But, you really don't get a say in this." Her voice was calm-dangerously calm-as she held up her wrist wrapped in a steel bracelet which housed a small yellow stone in the center. "The powers are already bonded to my DNA. The _only_ way to stop me from being a ranger is to kill me." Shaelynn could see her words chilled her father to the bone, but, she just couldn't bring herself to care. She needed him to see how deadly serious she was about this. She would not back down. "Is that something you're really prepared to do, _daddy_?" She would never admit it out loud, but, she really did regret snarling the word 'daddy'. "Are you really prepared to _murder_ your own daughter _just_ to keep her from going into battle? To keep her from saving the world?" It was then that she let out a humorless chuckle. "Ya know what's really pathetic?" She asked, stepping closer to Tony until her face was a mere inch from his as she stared directly into his eyes. "It's the fact that for a moment-just for a _moment_-I _actually _thought you would be _proud_ of me." With that she backed away from Tony and turned as though she were going to leave. As she got halfway to the door, however, she turned and threw one last comment at her father over her shoulder. "I actually thought you'd be proud of me. After all, you're finally getting what you always wanted. Your little girl's finally taking over the family business." Her voice was deadly calm and chilled Tony to the core. He had never seen this side of his little girl and hated knowing that he was the only one to blame. He had brought this side out of Shaelynn.

But, neither of them had time to process their feelings at that moment as Shaelynn turned around, fully, her eyes widening as they stared just over Tony's shoulder. "Well, well, well. ... If it isn't the yellow ranger." A deep somewhat garbled robotic voice sneered from several feet behind Tony who then whirled around to see what was quite possibly the ugliest robot he had ever seen.

"Back off, Zeltrax!" Tony couldn't believe the animalistic snarl in his daughter's voice as her shoulders hunched-giving a menacing arch shape to her back-as she quickly stalked across the room to stand in front of her father, protectively. As terrified as he was for her safety, Tony had to admit. He really _was _proud of his little girl.

"This does not concern you, yellow ranger." The robot-apparently named Zeltrax-snarled right back at Shaelynn. It was then that a fleet of other equally disgusting...what exactly _would_ you call those things? Aliens? Robots? Whatever they were, they lined up behind the robot warrior like some sort of freak army. "It is him, that we want." Tony's blood ran cold as Zeltrax raised his sword and pointed to him. Shaelynn then scared the living hell out of Tony as she took on a battle stance not unlike that of a panther ready to pounce. "You would do well to stand down before you get hurt."

"He's not going anywhere!" She growled out, her muscles flexing as Tony noticed the bracelet on her wrist took on the form of what looked like a yellow dinosaur head before she raised the bracelet to shoulder-height and pressed a button which seemed to cause a yellow spandex suit to materialize around her body in an instant. "I'll take my chances." Her voice was cold and dangerously low. He watched as her head turned to call to him over her shoulder. "If I told you to run?" She asked, suggesting that it was more of an order than a question.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before Tony Stark backs down from a fight." Tony's voice was steeled and steady, a clear indicator that was ready for a fight.

"That's exactly what we're banking on, Mr. Stark." Zeltrax sneered as he motioned for the freak soldiers behind him to charge the father-daughter duo before them. Tony lost all concept of time as everything around him as turned to a blur of yellow and black.

Finally snapping back to his senses, Tony remembered the metal bracelets around his own wrists. "Now, Jarvis!" He called out to his AI, calling for his suit, which surrounded him within a matter of minutes. Once he was suited up, Tony began fighting along side his daughter. At first, things seemed to be going their way. The battle was heating up, but, the mindless foot soldiers weren't gaining any ground on them. It looked like they had this fight in the bag.

"Sir? Shall I summon the other Avengers for back up?" Tony heard the AI's posh British accent coming through on the comm in his helmet.

"That's all right, Jarvis. Shae and I got this, don't we, kiddo?" He replied, cockily, turning to his young daughter in the yellow spandex. He had to admit. Watching her fighting the freak soldiers, he couldn't deny that his daughter was one hell of a warrior in her own right. Her combat skills were impressive-to say the least. If he had to guess, Tony would have wagered that Shae could even hold her own against the likes of Barton or Romanov.

But, just when he thought they had the freaks right where they wanted them, Tony felt steel chains constricting his arms. Their grip was tightening like a vice around his shoulders and arms and chest. He fought against them with everything his suit had only to be hit with a violent electrical current. The last thing he clearly recalled was crying out in pain and Shaelynn responding by calling out for him. "DAD!" He vaguely heard alarm systems going off, alerting him to the fact that all of his systems were shutting down. After that, everything faded to black as he collapsed to the floor.

Shaelynn continued fighting her way through the tyrannadrones, frantically trying to get to her father as she watched him fall the ground. Her heart was hammering a frantic rhythm in her chest as panic coursed through every bone in her body. Her worst nightmare was coming to pass right before her eyes as she watched Zeltrax and the tyrannadrones surround her father's lifeless form. Before she could move any closer, Shaelynn watched in horror as the drones and Zeltrax disappeared along with her father. The yellow ranger suit shattered into thin air around her as she fell to her knees, staring at the now empty space on the floor where her father had laid mere moments ago. _I just wasn't fast enough._ She thought to herself.


	2. Are We All We Are

The Family Business

**Disclaimer:  
**As usual, I own nothing except for Shaelynn Stark. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Rating:  
**T (just to be safe)

**Genre:  
**Family/Adventure (with notes of romance and drama...and, of course angst. Who doesn't love a little angst? God knows I do!)

**Pairings:  
**ScienceHusbands (Bruce/Tony)  
Stevelynn (Steve Rogers/Shaelynn Stark)  
[possible] Clintasha

**Lyrics Used:  
**P!nk "Are We All We Are"

* * *

Are We All We Are

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of | Not forget the rest of, rest of (Oooohhhhh) | We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here | Are we all we are | Are we all we are_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of | Not forget the rest of, rest of (Oooohhhhh) | Just sing it loud until the kids'll sing it right back | Are we all we are | Are we all we are_

* * *

"Ms. Stark?" Shaelynn made no move to get up when the posh accented voice of her father's AI called her name. She merely barked out a frustrated and defeated response.

"What?! ... Jarvis." Deep down, she did immediately regret being so harsh with Jarvis. But, she just couldn't bring herself to care. Not with everything that had happened, tonight.

"Would you like me to assemble the others, now?" He asked, calm and unfazed as ever. Shae had to hand it to him. As unfairly harsh as she had been to him, he was being nothing but professional and courteous with her in return. She had to admit, she admired the AI for that.

"No. Thank you, Jarvis." Shae willed her voice calm. _No reason to be harsh with Jarvis. God knows this isn't his fault. _ She thought to herself before another darker thought came to her mind. _No, it isn't Jarvis' fault...It's yours, Shaelynn. _She shook her head. She couldn't think like that, right now. Thinking like that would do her father absolutely no good. "That's all right, I'll take care of that." The next thing she knew, Shae saw a familiar figure walk into the room in her peripheral vision.

The figure in her peripheral quickened its pace-running to her side-as she rose to her feet. "Shaelynn?" The voice next to her asked, clearly concerned. "Shaelynn, are you all right?" It repeated.

Turning to face the figure next to her, Shaelynn found herself looking up into the very concerned eyes of none other than Captain Steve Rogers. As flattered as she was to see the clear-cut concern in the Captain's blue eyes directed at her, Shaelynn couldn't dwell on that. There was far and away too much to be done.

"I'm fine, Cap." She replied, waving her hand dismissively as the Captain tried to examine her for injuries. She was about to explain what had happened but, Rogers interrupted her with a barrage of questions before she ever had the chance.

"Are you sure? What happened in here? Did Loki have anything to do with this?" Shaelynn was definitely more than a little overwhelmed by all the questions. But, once everything processed in her mind, she went on to answer them in perfect sequence.

"Yes, I'm positive I'm fine. My dad and I were attacked. And, no, Loki had nothing to do with it." She took the Captain's quizzical expression as a cue to elaborate further. "Look, it's a long story-and I give you my word, I will explain everything soon-but, I need you to help me get everyone together. I need you to go find Romanov and Barton while I locate Dr. Banner. Once you find, them, I need you all to meet us in the conference room on the ninety-third floor." Releasing a shaky breath, Shaelynn added in a lower voice. "We have a situation." The quizzical expression on his face told Shae that Rogers would need more to go on than just that. "Look, I understand you have a million questions and you have my word...Once we get everyone together, all of everyone's questions _will_ be answered."

Shaelynn's voice and the hand on the Captain's shoulder seemed to drive her point home as the Captain gave her a quick nod before leaving. Watching as the Captain made his exit, Shaelynn raised the bracelet on her wrist to her mouth as she spoke in to it. "Dr. Oliver? Ya there?" She asked, hoping her science teacher and mentor would answer.

"Shae?" He asked, ever so slightly worried. "Yeah, I'm here. What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Look, Dr. O...It's a long story, but, I need you to get the others and meet me at Stark/Avengers Towers, _now_." Shaelynn replied, urgently.

"Whoa, Shae...What's wrong?" Dr. Thomas Oliver asked of his student-turned-ranger teammate. Something was clearly wrong and he had to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't have time to explain, right now." She replied. "Just get the others-Hayley, too. We'll need her in on this, as well-and meet me at the Tower. When you get here, take the elevator up to the ninety-third floor. Meet me in the conference room and I promise, everything will be explained when you get here. All I can say, right now, is that we have a situation and we're gonna need _all _the help we can get."

That seemed to do the trick as Dr. Oliver replied decidedly "Okay, Shaelynn. I'm headed out the door as we speak. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks, Dr. O." She replied, breathing a small sigh of relief knowing that help was on the way. With that out of the way, Shaelynn turned and made her way to the restricted elevators-well, restricted to herself, her father, and Dr. Bruce Banner-which lead straight to the lab where she was sure she would find the good doctor.

* * *

"Romanov. Barton." Captain Rogers called out, upon entering the training room where he knew he would likely find the master assassins. And, sure enough, he was right. The two assassins were right in the middle of an intense sparring match when Romanov easily dropped Barton to the mat. Backing off, she let him get up as they both made their way over to the Captain.

"What's goin' on, Cap?" Barton asked, slightly out of breath after his match with Romanov.

"I just talked to Shaelynn." He replied, curtly, his voice indicating things were serious. "Apparently, we have a situation. She's asked us all to meet her up in the conference room on the ninety-third floor.

"The conference room?" Romanov asked, curiously. That room was always reserved strictly for Avengers missions. _Why would Stark's daughter be calling a meeting up there? _ She wondered, silently, as she awaited the answer.

"Yeah, since when is Stark Jr. calling the shots, around here?" Barton asked, half joking and half annoyed. Though, in all honesty, he really was genuinely curious as to why Shaelynn would need to meet with anyone-let alone them-in the ninety-third floor conference room.

"To be honest, I don't really know the full story." Rogers admitted. "Look, all I know is I found her on her knees, staring at the floor, in the living room. I asked her if she was all right and that was when she asked me to get you guys while she finds Dr. Banner and to meet them upstairs in the conference room." The Captain would never admit to it, but, his voice shook ever so slightly as he recalled the position he had found Shaelynn in mere minutes ago. "If I had to venture a guess, I'd say something must have happened to Stark."

"That _would _make sense." Romanov conceded. Without another word, she and Barton made their way to the elevator with Rogers close behind. As Barton pressed the button for the ninety-third floor, the three Avengers rode the elevator in complete silence-each of them pondering different scenarios that could explain the strange occurrences of the evening.

"Dr. Banner?" Shaelynn called out as the doors to the lab slid open, gracefully, before her-allowing her entrance. Scanning the room with her eyes, she soon found the good doctor standing by a lab table with a clipboard in hand, making notes for his current experiment.

"Shaelynn." He greeted her. There was a note of surprise in his voice. Sure, she had access to the labs. But, frankly, she never had any real reason to use it. Occasionally, she would bring food down there whenever he and Tony had stayed down there too long and she worried for their well-being, but, that was it. So, the sudden visit _did _take him by surprise. Nevertheless, he still extended a warm greeting. "What a pleasant surprise? To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, setting his clipboard and pen down on the table, and crossing his arms loosely around his midsection.

Sighing slightly, Shaelynn frowned as she replied. "I'm sorry to say that it's not such a _pleasant _surprise, Bruce." Something about the teen's tone had Bruce more than a little concerned. "Look, I don't really have a lot of time to explain-at the moment-but, I need you to come with me to the conference room on the ninety-third floor, now." Her voice was urgent and had the doctor more than a little on edge.

"Shaelynn, what is it?" He asked, crossing the room to stand in front of her. Placing a concerned hand on her shoulder, he asked "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Like I said, it's a long story and I promise...I'll explain everything upstairs." Shaelynn reiterated, urgently. Sighing lightly, her voice dropped so low, Bruce almost had to strain to hear it. "We have a situation." By the way Shaelynn's eyes were downcast, Bruce knew it was serious.

Gently turning Shaelynn toward the elevator, he lightly placed a hand to her back, gently guiding her across the room to the elevator. After Shaelynn pressed the button for the desired floor, the pair rose in a strained silence.

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened to the conference room, Agent Romanov held her hand over the pistol strapped to her hip as Barton and Rogers tensed up behind her. "Identify yourselves." She addressed the table full of strangers before her.

A middle-aged man dressed in a plain black tee shirt and blue jeans rose from the table and turned to face them, his hands raised upon noting the gun strapped to Natasha's hip. "My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver." He began, calmly. Slowly, he moved his hand to indicate a teen-aged male clad in a red muscle shirt and stone-wash blue jeans. "This is Conner McKnight..." Then, he gestured to an African-American teen clad in a blue tee shirt and jeans. "...Ethan James..." Then, he pointed to an Hispanic teen clad in a white wife-beater tank top covered with an open button-down white shirt and jeans. "...Trent Fernandez..." Then, their attention was drawn to a woman who appeared to be Dr. Oliver's age dressed in a black tank top covered with a thin floral print blouse and black pants. "And, finally, Hayley Evans."

"What are you doing here?" Barton asked, his voice tense-almost daring one of them to challenge him.

"I invited them." Another pair of elevator doors opened to reveal Shaelynn Stark with Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce took his usual seat next to the head of the table as Shaelynn crossed the room to stand between Dr. Oliver and Agent Romanov. "Natasha, it's okay." She spoke calmly. "They're on our side, I promise you that. But, I asked them to come here and if you'll all join me at the conference table, everything will be explained."

Agent Romanov gave Shaelynn another skeptical look before taking her usual seat at the table. A moment later, Barton and Rogers joined her. Mentally breathing a sigh of relief, Shaelynn took her spot-a spot usually occupied by her father-at the head of the table between Dr. Banner and Dr. Oliver.

"First of all, I would just like to thank you all for joining me on such short notice." Shaelynn's voice was very...professional. She sounded not at all unlike her father in a board room full of executives. "Now, I know you're all more than a little uncomfortable sitting across a conference table from a perfect stranger. So, I'm going to fix that. To my left, we have my science teacher, Dr. Thomas Oliver. To _his _left, we have Conner McKnight. To his left, Ethan James. To his left, Trent Fernandez. And, finally, down on the end is Hayley Evans-tech goddess." Her voice took on more of a fond tone as she spoke of the new faces in the tower. "Dr. Oliver, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Hayley, I'd like you all to meet the Avengers. To my right we have Dr. Bruce Banner. On _his _right is Captain Steve Rogers. Next to him, we have Agent Natasha Romanov. And, last-but certainly not least, down on the end is Agent Clint Barton. Now...Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, and Agents Romanov and Barton...I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked my friends to join us here, tonight..."

"Yeah, the thought definitely crossed my mind." Barton interjected, sarcastically, earning him a jab to the ribs from Agent Romanov.

Sighing lightly, Shaelynn pressed onward. "The reason I asked them to join us is because they-along with myself-are collectively know as the Power Rangers." _There it is. Cat's outta the bag, now._ She thought to herself, bracing herself for the inevitable barrage of questions.

"Whoa, wait...You're saying that _you_-Shaelynn Stark-are one of the power rangers?" Captain Rogers asked, struggling to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Yes, Captain, that is exactly what I am saying." Shaelynn confirmed.

"Well, I'll be damned." Barton exclaimed. "Stark Jr's following in her dad's footsteps. 'Bout damn time." He smiled at Shaelynn proudly.

"Thank you, Agent Barton." Shaelynn replied, politely. "But, I'm afraid we'll have to save the celebrations for later." Her business tone was back. "Right now, as I've already told most of you...We have a situation..."

"Hold on..." Agent Romanov raised a hand to interrupt, for a moment. "I think we're all aware there's someone missing at this table and I'm fairly certain that we're all wondering where he is, at the moment."

"Yeah, where _is _Stark?" Captain Rogers wondered. "Sorry, Shaelynn...No offense, I just meant your father." He added, sheepishly clarifying himself.

"It's quite all right, Cap." Shaelynn replied, dismissively. "And, yes, Natasha, you're right. I'm well aware my father isn't here and-well, frankly-there's a reason for that and it's kind of the reason _we're _all here." Shaelynn took the table full of confused looks as a cue to continue. Taking a steadying breath, she elaborated. "My dad's been compromised."

A stunned silence fell over the entire room. Finally, Barton broke the silence. "There's no way. It's just not possible."

"Barton's right." Rogers added. "There's no way in hell Loki got in and out of here, completely undetected."

"Barton and Rogers have a point." Romanov chimed in. "Stark's got an elaborate system of alarms all over the place. If Loki had been here, we would have known about it."

"That's true-" Bruce began to add in his own opinions on the matter only to be cut off by a voice so intense that it startled everyone at the table.

"Nonsense." The new voice boomed. Everyone turned to see tall, broad man with blonde hair striding across the room to sit at the seat opposite Shaelynn. "My brother's not left Asgard."

Sighing, Shaelynn paused to introduce the new face at the table to the rangers. "Dr. O, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Hayley...meet Thor." She introduced, curtly, wanting desperately to get on with her point.

"Dude, seriously?" Conner asked.

"As in the god of thunder, Thor?" Ethan added.

"I'm not aware of any other." Thor added, slightly confused.

"Thor, these are my friends. Dr. Thomas Oliver, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez, and Hayley Evans." Shaelynn added pointing to each ranger in turn, pinching the bridge of her nose in a clearly annoyed gesture.

"What are you all doing here?" Thor wondered, loudly.

"Well, we're here because we're the power rangers." Conner replied, none too elegantly.

A resounding _smack_ could be heard all through the room as Shaelynn slammed a frustrated fist on the table. "Can we _please_ get down to business, now?!" She exclaimed, frustratedly. "I'm not an idiot! I know my dad's got alarms coming out of his ass around here!" Shaelynn paused to collect herself as she felt Bruce's tentative hand on her shoulder. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you're all right...Loki had nothing to do with this..."

"Well, if it wasn't Loki..." Dr. Banner began, timidly. "Then, who could possibly even _want _to take Tony? Let alone get in, get him, and get out completely undetected?"

Relieved to finally be discussing the issue that was bothering her, Shaelynn picked back up where she had left off. "I am so glad you asked, Dr. Banner." With that, Shaelynn turned around to activate the screen behind her. "His name...is Mesogog." Shaelynn loaded an image of a grotesque lizard-creature.

"Dude..." Barton began, disgust written clearly all over his face. "Are we really sure that's even a 'he'?" He asked.

"His ultimate end-game is to revert the Earth back to the age of the dinosaurs and conquer it." Shaelynn cooly skipped right over Barton's unintelligent question.

"So, how does your dad fit into that game plan?" Conner asked, curiously.

Turning to face her comrade in red, Shaelynn explained. "I believe Mesogog plans to _use _my dad _against _both the rangers and the Avengers alike." She clarified, casually.

"Wait a minute." Romanov spoke up. "Loki already tried to turn your father and failed." She pointed out, referring to Tony's first confrontation with Loki. "What makes this...Mesogog...so sure that he can succeed where Loki failed?" She wondered, curiously.

"I am so glad you asked, Romanov." Shaelynn repeated her sentiment from earlier as she returned her focus to the screen behind her. Loading an image of Loki's scepter, she explained "Loki's scepter traveled through the human heart in it's journey to possess the victim. However, my dad's arc reactor protected his heart from the invasion which prevented Loki from turning him." Dismissing the image of the scepter, she returned her attention to the table full of superheroes before her. "However, Mesogog's attack is much different and much more sophisticated. Mesogog is a _master _of mind control. He bypasses the heart altogether and goes directly into his victim's mind and pulls them out of their own minds and puts his own wills and desires in their place." Shaelynn then paused carefully as she noticed Barton's shudders.

"So...What exactly do you think this...Mesogog...Has in store for your father?" Bruce asked, tentatively. Inside, he knew the answer would likely scare him to death. But, he had to know. They _all _needed to know exactly what they would be up against.

Sighing, Shaelynn lowered her eyes to stare at the desk. Finally, she raised her head to stare directly at Bruce. "Knowing Mesogog? If he hasn't already, he'll turn my dad against us...My dad will systematically take us all out one by one. Then-once we've all been destroyed-Mesogog will allow my dad to return to himself-_just long enough _to take in everything he's done...And he'll kill him."

The teen's words chilled everyone at the table to the core. A dense silence fell over the room as they all attempted to digest everything that had just been said. Finally, Dr. Oliver broke the silence. "What makes you so sure he'll succeed in destroying us?" He asked, curious.

Turning to her teacher and mentor, Shaelynn replied. "Well, frankly, Dr. O...As advanced as our weapons are...Quite frankly, they don't stand a chance up against my dad's Iron Man suit."

"So, then, what's our play?" Romanov asked, her voice indicating she was ready to get down to business.

Straightening back up on her feet, Shaelynn addressed the table once again. "Ideally, I wanna talk to my dad, first. If we can break through whatever hold Mesogog has on him, we can bring him back over to our side and shut Mesogog down."

"And if we can't?" Trent asked, both afraid of the answer and knowing it needed to be said.

Sighing heavily, Shaelynn dropped her head to stare at the table again as she spoke "If we can't..." As she raised her head once more, both teams could see the clear-cut determination in her eyes as she spoke, her voice firm. "Then, we _all _have a job to do." Standing straight up, she folded her hands together behind her back as she pressed onward. "We all-Rangers and Avengers, alike-have a responsibility to defend the planet at all costs-"

"Not at the cost of destroying one of our own." Barton declared, defiantly. However, he soon froze once he found Shaelynn's face no more than an inch in front of his own, her eyes-usually soft-doe eyes staring daggers into his own.

"You think I _want _to destroy my own _father_, Barton?" Shaelynn snarled, aggressively. Willing herself, to calm down, she straightened her back out once more, circling the table once as she spoke. "I don't like the thought of taking my dad on in battle any more than any of you." Returning to her position at the the head of the table, she continued on. "But, like I said...We all have a job to do. And, that job is to defend the planet and protect the innocent. If my father poses a threat to either or both...The threat will have to be eliminated." Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Shaelynn's voice softened slightly as she added "Now, I realize I'm asking a..._hell _of a lot here...But, you're either with me...Or against me...What's it gonna be?"

A moment of silence passed before Dr. Oliver broke the silence. "I think I speak for all the rangers when I say this...We've always got your back, Shae..." He spoke softly yet firmly as the teens to his left all nodded their agreement.

"Thank you, Dr. Oliver. I really do appreciate your support in this." She replied, smiling ever so slightly, before turning her attention to the Avengers. "Now, I know this is a much harder decision for you all...But, I _do _need an answer."

"I'm in." Agent Romanov declared.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get Stark back, first." Barton clarified. "But, if it comes down to kill or be killed...I ain't dyin', today." He added, darkly.

"Count me in." Captain Rogers replied.

A tense moment passed as everyone stared at Dr. Banner, waiting for his answer on bated breath. Looking around the table at all the eyes watching him, waiting for him to speak, Bruce rose to his feet. "I can't _believe _you're all actually considering this!" He declared-a subtle note of panic tainting his voice. Stepping over to stand in front of Shaelynn, he looked into her eyes, almost pleading with her to change her mind. "How can you honestly talk about destroying your own father?" He asked, softly, hoping to make her see reason without going into too much detail of why he didn't want to kill the man he was secretly in love with.

"Dr. Banner..." Shaelynn began, carefully, trying to get her words just right. "My father's all I've got in the world. I mean, sure...you and the Avengers-and the rangers, too-are all my extended family...But...My dad is the only flesh and blood relative I have. No...I don't _want _to destroy him." Drawing in a steadying breath, Shaelynn spoke again with far more determination than any teen her age should have to. "But, I'll do what I have to. I'll do whatever it takes to keep the planet and all its innocent civilians safe."

Bruce heaved a heavy sigh. He was so torn. Shaelynn truly was like a daughter to him and he hated sending her off into battle without being there to back her up. But, he also couldn't stand the thought that he might...he might actually have to kill Tony. Tony Stark. The only man he had ever met that actually looked past the beast within him and saw him for who he really was. Who not only didn't _fear _the Other Guy...But, actually embraced him as part of who Bruce was. Could he really destroy all that in the name of the greater good? After thinking about it for a moment from Tony's perspective, he asked himself..._What would Tony _want _me to do?_ After thinking about it for another beat, he finally responded to Shaelynn's question. "Count me in."

Nodding slightly, Shaelynn laid a gentle hand on Bruce's bicep as she replied "Thank you, Dr. Banner." She began, softly. "And, I give you my word...We will do absolutely _everything _within our power to keep my dad safe..."

And, deep down, Bruce believed her. After all, Shaelynn was so much like her father-always believing there had to be a way out. He just hoped for Tony's sake that she was right about that. Returning to his seat, Bruce asked. "So...What's the game plan?"


	3. Warrior

**The Family Business**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
**K+

**Genre:  
**Family/Action/Adventure (with-of course-nuances of romance and angst)

**Pairing(s):  
**ScienceHusbands (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner)  
Stevelynn (Steve Rogers/Shaelynn Stark)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Ke$ha "Warrior"

**Author's Note:  
**I've actually been toying around with the idea of Dr. Oliver & Natasha Romanoff as a romantic pairing for this fic. Still kind of on the fence about that, so, I'd really appreciate it if y'all would review and let me know-yay or nay-how you feel about that idea.

* * *

Warrior

_We were born to break the doors down | Fightin' til the end, yeah | It's somethin' that's inside of us | It's how we've always been, yeah | Warrior -rior -rior | Warrior -rior | Ow!_

_Now, this is our time | Our generation | And, we're impatient | Animals, ya ready to fight?_

* * *

Shaelynn smiled as she returned her attention to the screen behind her and began plugging in data here and there, before speaking. "Well, first, I'm programming Jarvis to scan the globe for energy levels consistent with inivisportals."

"And, exactly what are those?" Barton asked, trying to decipher what Shaelynn was talking about. Science had always been hers and father's and Bruce's fortes. He never really shared their scientific minds.

After plugging in the last bit of data, Shaelynn turned to face Barton, her brown hair swinging behind her. "Well, the simplest way I could explain them is that..." She paused a moment to figure out how to best simplify her explanation without getting too technical. "They're basically doorways that will take us directly to Mesogog's lab-which, I guaran_tee_ you is where he's keeping my dad." She paused again, turning back to the screen behind her as she spoke again. "Now, ideally, I'm hoping we'll lock onto one in time to rescue my dad _before _Mesogog turns him against us. That would be the easiest for everyone involved. Now, the only _bad _thing about invisiportals is that they are completely random. Nobody ever knows exactly when or where one will open up and there's no way to determine how long it will _stay _open. So, because of that, I think it would be best if just the rangers and I went-along with Bruce-"

"Surely, you don't expect the rest of us to merely sit idly by whilst one of our own is in danger?" Thor interjected, an edge of anger written in his voice.

"Ordinarily, Thor, I would say no." Shae began, returning her attention to the table before her. "Under normal circumstances, I would say 'the more the merrier'. But, these are hardly normal circumstances."

"They seem pretty normal to me." Steve interjected, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Ya know if you...overlook the whole evil lizard-looking creature trying to turn us all into dinosaurs part.

"Is anybody going to let me finish a thought, here?" Shaelynn asked, her voice squeaking in irritation. Pinching the bridge of nose, she added. "I can't believe this actually needs to be said, but, please hold all questions until the end? Agreed?" Scanning the table before her for any objections, Shaelynn just smirked inwardly at all the complacent nods and muttered 'Agreed's. Truth be told, most of them understood the pressure she was under and didn't want to add to it. Others were just too intimidated by her temper to take their chances with it. "Thank you. And, Steve, these really aren't as normal as you might think. I mean, granted, some aspects are pretty commonplace. But, one thing that you need to keep in mind is that-should we locate an invisiportal-in order to pass through it, safely, we'll have to be traveling a bare _minimum _of five hundred miles per hour. Now, do any of you have any vehicles capable of those speeds?" She asked, eyebrow raised, daring any of them to argue with her. When they all remained silent, she smirked and continued. "I didn't think so. Besides, if we _all _show up, it'll be harder to sneak past Mesogog and his lackeys-Zeltrax and Elsa. Now, the reason I suggest we take Dr. Banner with us is that I believe that he and I have the best chances of getting through to my dad should Mesogog succeed in brainwashing him before we arrive." There was a medley of nodding heads all around the conference table. "The way I see it, Bruce and I can handle my dad while the rest of the rangers provide cover and/or back-up, should we need it."

"I hate to say it..." Natasha spoke up. "But, that actually does sound reasonable. I mean, think about it..." She paused before speaking up again. "Shaelynn's Tony's daughter and Bruce is his closest friend out of all of us. If _anyone _is gonna break through to them, I would think it would be them-particularly if they ganged up on him. I think the two of them together would _almost _be guaranteed to get through to him."

"Yes, but, what if the other rangers aren't enough?" Bruce asked, fear evident in his eyes and voice.

"Dr. Banner." Conner spoke up, confidently-if not somewhat cocky. "Believe me. Ethan, Trent, Dr. O and I got this!" He spoke with a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"But, what if there's more than just the two lackeys?" Bruce asked. "What if you get outnumbered?"

"Bruce..." Shaelynn interjected. "With all due respect...We've taken on an army of Tyrannadrones..." She paused as she realized half the people before her would have no clue what she was talking about. "Tyrannadrones are Mesogog's foot soldiers. They're lizard-looking creatures that are really just mindless battle drones. The rangers and I have been known to take on entire armies of them-like I said-and we always come out on top."

"But, that's my point." Bruce replied, rising to his feet as he yanked his glasses off his face. "If this freak has armies of those drones at his disposal, who's to say he doesn't have something more powerful?"

"Dr. Banner..." Tommy rose to his feet as he addressed Bruce. "With all due respect, I have every faith and confidence in these guys." He said, gesturing to the rangers. "Their combat skills are far greater than any other ranger I've seen since I was their age. They can handle it."

That seemed to placate the physicist as he slowly reclaimed his seat while Shaelynn spoke again. "Now, although, I have all the confidence in the world in the rest of my team...I do understand Dr. Banner's concerns. Being outnumbered in that confined area could get messy. Which is why-if it comes to that-I will pull Bruce out immediately. I will bring him back"

"I'm not leaving Tony behind!" Bruce declared, his voice clearly angry and panicked.

"I'm not saying it will come to that." Shaelynn replied, a calm to her voice that shocked the rest of the table's occupants. "I just believe in having a contingency plan in case things don't go our way."

"Why are you so quick to assume that they won't?" Bruce asked, more panicked than ever.

"Nobody's saying that they won't." Shaelynn insisted, resting a hand on his shoulder to placate him. "I just want to be ready for anything. The worst thing that could happen to us would be to be caught unprepared."

Natasha then looked to Bruce as she noticed him shaking nearly imperceptibly. "Bruce?" She asked, softly. "Bruce, are you okay?"

Bruce merely muttered "I need some air." before leaving the room. Shaelynn simply watched him go with a heavy sigh. Although she'd never said anything about it, she knew the good doctor was in love with her father. But, she knew he believed it was some big secret so, she respected his privacy and never said anything to anyone about it. However, she knew _that _was the very thing eating at him right now. Turning to her science teacher and ranger mentor, she asked. "Dr. O? Can you take over for me? I need to go make sure he's okay. I mean...We all know what could happen if he isn't...Ya know?"

Tommy, of course, knew exactly what she was talking about and simply nodded, understandingly. "Of course, Shae. I'll take care of things, in here. You go do what you need to do."

A relieved smile spread across her face as she replied "Thank you, Dr. Oliver." And, with that, she took off in search of the good doctor.

* * *

It wasn't long before Shaelynn found Bruce exactly where she thought she might find him. As the door to Bruce's room slid open, Shaelynn silently crossed the room to door to the balcony where she found the physicist leaning against the railing, the wind ruffling his brown curls. Stepping up, beside him she asked "What's really going on, here, Bruce?" She asked, a soft note of compassion in her voice.

"I just..." Bruce's voice shook before he sighed heavily as his head dropped to rest his chin against his chest. Finally raising his head after a moment, he turned to the young woman standing beside him. "Look, Shae...I know I said I was with you in this-and, I _want _to be-it's just...I don't know if I can do it." His voice broke toward the end of the sentence and Shaelynn felt her heart break when she saw the tears glistening in his eyes. When Bruce spoke again, his voice shook notably harder as he fought harder to retain his composure. "All I can think about is the possibility of...Of actually going into battle with-and possibly even having to..." His voice dropped to a broken whisper as he finished his thought. "To kill him."

Shaelynn felt the tears pricking her own eyes as she rested a hand on Bruce's shoulders and stepped in closer to him before she spoke again. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" She asked, softly. She wasn't entirely sure _why _she asked. She just supposed she needed to hear it for herself.

Bruce merely choked out a soft sarcastic chuckle before replying "Am I that obvious?"

Smirking softly, Shaelynn just shook her head as she replied "No. No, I'm just..." Glancing back up at Bruce, she added "I'm very...adept...at reading people." Pushing herself off of the railing she added "Plus, it's the only explanation I could come up with to plausibly explain your behavior, in there."

Bruce just nodded and the pair fell into a somewhat awkward silence. Finally, he had to voice the question that was driving him crazy. "Did you mean it?" He asked, swallowing hard, as he waited anxiously for a response.

Shaelynn's eyebrows furrowed together as she cocked her head, curiously. "Did I mean what?" She asked, trying to figure out what Bruce was referring to.

"What you said in there." He replied. "About what you thought Mesogog would do to your father. Did you mean it?"

Sighing heavily, she reclaimed her previous position, shoulder-to-shoulder with Bruce. Turning to look him dead in the eye, she replied "I wish to hell I could say no." Resting her forehead briefly on Bruce's shoulder, she added. "You have no idea. I've _never _wanted to be wrong more in my _life _than right now."

Upon hearing that, Bruce simply shifted to gether the young woman next to him in his arms as they both cried quietly for a few moments. Finally, Shaelynn pulled away to stand next to him, again. A small smirk quirked her lips upward as she replied. "He's crazy about you, too, you know."

That genuinely shocked Bruce. "What?" He couldn't even think as his mind shut down from trying to comprehend what Shaelynn had just told him.

"Oh yeah." She replied, still smirking ever so slightly. "He told me-just after the Chitauri battle." She paused as she recalled the memory of that evening. "He said that, in the moment that flew the missile through the portal...All he could think about was you." Shaelynn watched as the physicist's eyes grew wide with shock. "He said Jarvis suggested he call Pepper. But, all he could think about was you."

"Wow..." It was just a stunned whisper and it was the only response Bruce had for what he had just heard. "I don't even know what to say." It was true. For once, Bruce was actually at a loss for words.

Shaking her head, Shaelynn replied "You don't have to say anything." Pausing to take Bruce's hands in hers, she pressed on. "Just help me do whatever we can to get my dad back. Don't give up on him. I'm begging you. Please."

Bruce heard the desperation in the teen's voice and knew it was reflected in his own eyes. As his voice failed him, he simply nodded and squeezed Shaelynn's hands reassuringly before choking out "I will."

Shaking her head, lightly, Shaelynn replied "Ya know...This whole thing isn't exactly easy for me, either."

Nodding understandingly, Bruce replied "I'm sure. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must be for you-the possibility of going into battle against your own father."

Shaelynn simply shook her head dismissively as she responded "No-I mean, yes, that _is _hard, but-it's more than that." When Bruce just looked at her with confusion written all over his face, she went on to elaborate. "Look, I haven't told the others about this, but...When my dad was taken, we were sort of...fighting."

Confused, Bruce asked "'Fighting'? About what?" In the time that he had known Tony and Shaelynn, he'd never seen them argue. Debate, sure. But, never full on fight. They had always been the closest-knit father-daughter duo he'd ever known.

"Well..." Shaelynn began, uneasily. "I had just confessed to him that I was the yellow ranger." Bruce simply gestured for her to continue-needing more information. "And, let's just put it this way...He was...less than supportive."

Bruce wasn't entirely sure exactly where this was going. Cocking an eyebrow, curiously, he asked "Exactly...how _much _less?" He wondered.

Wincing slightly from the memory of her last conversation with her father, Shaelynn replied "I believe his exact words were 'I forbid it'?" Though, her tone betrayed it to be more of a statement than an actual question.

Bruce couldn't believe it. He simply rubbed his chin with his hand as he processed everything Shaelynn had just told him. He had no idea just _how _bad this whole situation was for the teen. "Wow." He had just been rendered speechless for the second time in as many minutes.

"Yeah, he just kept going on and on about how it was too dangerous and how he couldn't let anything happen to me." Shaelynn began, losing herself in the memory. "And, I mean-I get it. I really do. I understand his concerns. I'm not saying that they're invalid-he's perfectly justified in feeling that way, it's just..." Shaelynn sighed heavily as she turned to lean against the railing-the wind blowing her long brown hair back behind her. "I just wish he would stop for a moment to consider that the way that _he _feels about me being a ranger-all of his concerns, all of his worries, all of his fears-that's _exactly _how _I _feel every time he puts on that damn Iron Man suit!" She exclaimed, relieved to have finally voiced the issue that had been eating at her all day. "I mean, I know he worries about me going into battle. And, I appreciate that. But, he never _once _stopped to consider that I worry just as much about _him _in battle. And, quite honestly, I would love nothing more than to see him hang those damn suits up once and for all and just give up Iron Man, altogether." Shaelynn then noticed Bruce's eyes widen in shock. "Don't worry, I would never ask that of him, though." She added, reassuringly. "I know how much it means to him-being Iron Man. And, I respect that. But, he just doesn't understand that being a ranger means just as much to me. Being a ranger is just as important to me as Iron Man and the Avengers are to my dad. And, I would never ask my dad to give them up. All I'm asking is that he not ask me to give up the rangers. The world needs Power Rangers just as much as they do Avengers. I just wish my dad would respect my wishes the way that I respect his. Is that really so much to ask?"

Bruce was finally beginning to understand what was going on, now. Nodding understandingly, he rested a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder as she turned to look him in the eye. "No, it isn't." He agreed. Shaelynn was perfectly justified in the way she was feeling. "And, I give you my word...You _will _have the chance to express all of that to your dad, yourself, _when _we get him back."

Shaelynn understood the hidden meaning behind the words and appreciated it. "Thank you, Bruce. For everything." She replied, wrapping her arms around Bruce's shoulders to thank him for-not only hearing her out but-understanding her.

It was at that moment that the pair found that they were no longer alone on the balcony. "Dr. Banner? Shaelynn?" He asked, concern evident in his every feature.

"Dr. Oliver?" Shaelynn asked, confusion and worry spreading across her countenance. "What's going on?"

"We need you to come back to the conference room." The black ranger replied, earnestly. "Something's happened. You really need to see this." Shaelynn and Bruce knew the last comment was directed at both of them as Tommy's eyes darted back and forth between them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_Okay, so Bruce was...kinda OOC. I apologize for that and promise to do better in the future if you'll all agree to stay with me.


	4. For the Love of A Daughter

**The Family Business**

**Disclaimer:  
**You know the drill by now. I own nothing minus Shaelynn Stark.

**Rating:  
**T (just 'cause I'm paranoid)

**Genre:  
**Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

**Pairing(s):  
**ScienceHusbands (Bruce/Tony)  
Stevelynn (Steve/Shaelynn)  
Clintasha (Clint/Natasha)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Demi Lovato "For the Love of A Daughter"

**Author's Note:  
**I am _so _sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life is just crazy, right now. Anyway, I've been getting a lot of creative monkies flinging ideas at me for this story. Also, I've decided to change the story slightly. Instead of Shaelynn shooting Tony, I've decided to change her approach. This idea's been driving me crazy forever, so, I decided to go with it. So, here's the new chapter.

* * *

For the Love of A Daughter

* * *

Walking back into the conference room, Shaelynn stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened once they landed on the screen at the head of the table. Her worst fear had been realized. Bruce was about to question her reaction when his eyes, too, found the screen. Right there, before all their eyes, was Iron Man. Clearly, they had all reached the same conclusion that Mesogog had sunk his hooks into Tony before they could get to him. This conclusion was evident by the footage they were watching of Iron Man tearing up downtown.

"Well, there went plan A." Shaelynn broke the silence as all eyes snapped onto her. "Clearly, it's time for plan B." She added, clearing her throat as he voice took on a more authoritative quality. "As we all know all too well, Iron Man will undoubtedly bounce back and forth randomly between aerial and ground assaults." She began, though nobody missed her avoidance of referring to Iron Man as either Tony or her dad. "Trent, you & I will take to the skies. I want everybody else on the ground running damage control. Attacking Iron Man head-on would undoubtedly be suicide mission. We all know what he's capable of on his own and I don't even want to _think _about what he could do with Mesogog's resources." She explained with a light shudder. "Focus on defending yourselves and protecting any civilians in the area. Do not-I repeat-do _not _go on the offensive. At least not until we know _exactly _what we're up against."

Turning to Clint and Thor, Shaelynn addressed them, directly. "Thor, Barton, I want you guys to find posts-hidden from sight-and call out anything that might slip past the rest of us. Trent and I will also call out anything we spot from the skies." Returning her attention back to the group, she pressed onward. "I want all eyes and ears open, is that understood? There's no telling what might happen if anyone loses focus even for a split-second."

Just as she made to address Bruce, Shae's eyes landed back on the screen at the head of the table. "Son of a bitch." She muttered under her breath when she saw a large grotesque monster joining Iron Man in his attacks.

"What the hell is that?!" Steve asked, disgust evident in his voice. From the looks on all the other faces in the room, they all had the same thoughts.

"Dude, there are no words for...that..." Clint agreed. It was true. Words could not describe the disgusting creature on the screen before them.

"Well, this changes things." Shaelynn agreed. "Dr. O, Conner, Ethan, and Trent, you guys focus on...well, on _that_." She instructed, indicating the mutant lizard creature on the screen. "Barton, Romanoff, Rogers, and Thor, you guys keep Iron Man occupied-remember, self-defense _only_. Just keep his attention away from civilians. Bruce, I need you to stay here. I'm saving you as a hail-mary. When the rangers and I destroy that...thing...Mesogog will undoubtedly regenerate it to dozens of times its original size-"

"Well, if that's the case, I think it makes more sense to have the Hulk there from the beginning." Steve interjected.

Nodding in agreement, Natasha added "Steve's right. Maybe Hulk could destroy him before he regenerates?" She suggested.

"I don't know." Shaelynn supplied, thoughtfully. "Even if the Hulk destroys him right off, he'll still regenerate." After thinking about it for another moment, Shaelynn had been about to respond when Bruce beat her to it.

"Then, it makes no difference." He spoke firmly and confidently. "I'm coming with you." The last comment was directed at Shaelynn.

Accepting that she simply didn't have time to argue, Shaelynn acquiesced. "Okay, fine. In that case, I want you working with the rangers to handle the lizard-freak. Everyone know what they're doing?" She asked, glancing around the room. As they all nodded their understanding, Shaelynn pressed on. "All right, then. Suit up, everyone!" She instructed.

Raising their bracelets into the air, Dr. Oliver, Ethan, Conner and Shaleynn all shouted "Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!" At the same time, Trent mirrored their actions shouting "White ranger! Dino power!"

After the rangers all suited up and left, the other Avengers all scattered to gather their respective weapons. On her way out of the conference room, Natasha stopped next to Bruce, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna get him back, Bruce." And, without another word, Bruce was left alone with his thoughts.

His final thought before following his teammates was _I certainly hope Shae & Natasha are right._ And, with that thought, Bruce stepped out of the tower, letting go and allowing the Hulk to take over.

* * *

As the Hulk finally joined the scene, he looked around to see a giant yellow metal bird flying around as well as a similar-looking giant white metal bird. From there, he noticed the giant lizard coming at him. Instinctively, he grabbed the creature's foot, slamming him into the ground, back and forth-smashing his front and back alternately.

From the control room of her pterazord, Shaelynn couldn't help the grin on her face as she watched the Hulk smashing the giant creature. Reverting her gaze back to the battle at hand, she noticed Iron Man taking off from the ground and hovering right in front of her. _Here we go._ She thought to herself.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the yellow ranger, herself." He stated, tauntingly, though his voice was distorted through the mask of his faceplate.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way." Her voice rang out through the pterazord's PA system.

"Oh, I think you and I both know it does." Iron Man taunted.

"No, it doesn't." Shaelynn insisted. She knew, deep down, that her father was still in there, somewhere, and she'd be damned if she would ever quit fighting for him. "This isn't you, dad. You and I both know _that_."

"Tony Stark is gone!" Iron Man countered. "And, to prove it, I will start by destroying his precious little girl, first."

Before Shaelynn could respond, Iron Man blasted the pterazord with his repulsors. _Damn it! Mesogog must have enhanced them!_ Shaelynn briefly thought to herself as all of her systems overloaded at once, sounding a chorus of alarms. As the zord began a downward spiral, she blasted the emergency escape hatch open before declaring "Super Dino Mode!" Thin, sheer wings appeared underneath her arms as Shaelynn fought to steady her decent-stabilizing herself just before she made contact with the ground.

"You okay?" Clint asked as Shaelynn touched down, next to him. Even a blind man could see the underlying sentiment behind the question.

"I'll be fine." Shaelynn replied, darkly, from behind her faceplate. "Once we get my dad, back."

"I already told you." Iron Man insisted, touching down in front of Shaelynn. "Tony Stark is gone!" Raising his gloved hands, Iron Man prepared another repulsor blast. "Now...About that point I was trying to make..."

Rangers and Avengers alike all watched in horror as Iron Man's repulsors fired, sending the yellow ranger flying several yards back before slamming into the side of a Ford Focus. Black Widow was the first to snap out of her shock, charging at Iron Man as she charged her tazers.

Steve snapped out of it next, running to Shaelynn's side. "Shaelynn!" He shouted, fear and concern evident in his voice. Falling to his knees, the captain could swear he could actually _hear _his heart racing as he took in the sight of the yellow ranger's unmoving body. "Shaelynn?! Shaelynn, are you all right?! Can you hear me?!" Steve hated feeling helpless and vulnerable and would never admit to the note of panic in his voice.

However, Captain America was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as the yllow ranger grunted, slowly stirring. "'m fine, Cap." She managed weakly before struggling to her feet-with the Captain's help. They both finally stood in time to see Iron Man blasting his way through both Rangers and Avengers to clear a path to Shaelynn. As Steve reached an arm out in front of her, protectively, Shaelynn leaned over and whispered in his ear "Cover your ears."

Confusion evident across his face, Steve asked "What? Why?"

"Just do it." Shaelynn insisted.

Trusting the young yellow ranger, Steve did as he was told. Drawing a deep breath, Shaelynn opened her faceplate as she let out an ear-piercing, glass-shattering scream which reduced Rangers and Avengers as _well _as Iron Man to cowering masses-all cowering low to the ground, covering their ears.

"What the hell was that?!" Clint shouted, struggling to hear against the ringing in his ears.

"Little warning on the Ptera Scream, is that _really _so much to ask?!" Conner shouted.

As they all recovered from the shock of Shaelynn's Ptera Scream, they all stood, watching transfixed as the yellow ranger stood strong, stalking right up to Iron Man, not unlike a lioness stalking a prey. None of them had ever seen her so determined.

"Shaelynn, don't!" The black ranger warned.

"Yeah, Shae. That's not your dad." Steve added, hoping to convince the yellow ranger not to proceed with whatever it was she had planned.

"Maybe not on the surface." Shaelynn relented, over her shoulder. Turning back to stare directly at Iron Man, still cowering before her in the aftermath of the Ptera Scream, she added "But I know, in my heart, that he's still in there, somewhere. And, I won't stop fighting until I find him."

"They are right." Thor's voice boomed. "Tis far too dangerous." He warned.

"I got one more trick up my sleeve." Shaelynn spoke cryptically. Tapping a small button on the side of the morpher on her wrist, Shaelynn spoke again. "Hit it, Jarvis." In response to her command, a slow melody began to play inside her own helmet as well as Iron Man's.

_"Seventeen years old...With my back to the door...All I can hear...Is the family war...Your selfish hands...Always expecting more...Am I your child?...Or just a charity award?..."_

Natasha had been about to voice the question likely on everyone's mind when they all turned and saw the faceplate on Iron Man's helmet open as Tony's face turned upward to look up at Shaelynn. Their eyes locked and Rangers and Avengers alike all knew that Shaelynn was getting through to him. They all watched on in awestruck silence as Shaelynn's voice gained in intensity.

_"You have a hollowed out heart But, it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it But, it's hopeless...Hopeless...You're hopeless..._

_Oh, father, please father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go...Oh, father, please father...Put your armor down for the love of a daughter...For the love of a daughter..."_

The crowd of superheroes around them all watched in wonder as Iron Man finally stood before the yellow ranger. But, where they all expected another attack, none was delivered. He merely kept his gaze fixated on Shaelynn who returned the intense stare. A few civilians had emerged from their hiding places to watch the exchange though Iron Man and the yellow ranger didn't notice any of it. All that mattered was the two of them.

_"It's been five hours...Since we've spoken last...But, you can't take back...What we never had...Oooohhhh...I can be manipulated...Only so many times...Before even 'I love you'...Starts to sound like a lie..._

_You have a hollowed out heart But, it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it But, it's hopeless...Hopeless...You're hopeless..."_

As the yellow ranger's song continued, everyone around them could see Mesogog's hold on Tony slipping. The pain in Tony's brown eyes as he listened to his daughter's song was almost palpable. The hearts of everyone in the audience went out to the father-daughter duo.

_"Oh, father Please, father I'd love to leave you alone But, I can't let you go...Oh, father Please, father...Put your armor down for the love of a daughter..."_

The would-be audience felt their hearts break in unison as the song took an unexpected turn. The next verse of the song seemed to finally break whatever spell Mesogog had on Tony once and for all.

_"Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world? Lie to your flesh and your blood Put your hands on the one that you swore you loved"_

Shaelynn's emotional dam finally broke as all the emotions she had been holding back all rushed forth as she poured her heart and soul into the song she was singing.

_"Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?! How could you throw me right out of your world?! So young when the pain had begun...Now, forever afraid of bein' alone..."_

Everybody's heart shattered as Shaelynn's voice softened noticeably. Even Tony's eyes were pained as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

_"Oh, father...Please, father...I'd love to leave you alone But, I can't let you go...Oh, father...Please, father..._

_Oh, father...Please, father..._

_Put your armor down for the love of a daughter..._

_For the love of a daughter..."_

Everyone gathered around the father-daughter duo heaved a sigh of relief as the Iron Man armor fell to the ground around him before he embraced his daughter in his arms. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered into her ear.

Misinterpreting her father's apology, Shaelynn steeled herself as she replied "It's not your fault." Even Tony had to admit that his blood ran cold at the steely tone in Shaelynn's voice. "You were possessed." She offered, simply, before pulling away from her father as she slid her faceplate back into place.

Before another word could be said, the civilians all retreated back into their hiding places as a dark storm cloud settled over head, raining down on the remnants of the lizard creature that the Hulk had previously smashed. The eyes of all the Avengers-Tony, included-all widened in horror as they watched the monster grow to nearly the same size as Avengers Tower.

Raising her bracelet back to her wrist, Shaelynn spoke-her voice clearly all business. "Hayley, is the Pterazord back online?"

Before the tech genius could respond, all eyes snapped to the skies as a shrill screech rang throughout the air as the aforementioned zord flew into view.

Turning to the other Rangers, Shaelynn spoke "All right, guys, you know the drill! Dr. O.?"

Nodding his understanding, the black ranger raised his own morpher as he summoned the remaining zords. The Avengers turned as they watched an enormous metal brachiosaurus emerge seemingly from nowhere.

As she moved to join the rangers in their respective zords, Shaelynn felt her father's hand on her spandex-clad shoulder. "Shae, wait! I-" But, the words died in his throat as Shaelynn simply turned away from him and silently joined her teammates.

The Avengers and the black ranger were left standing on the ground watching as a group various metal dinosaurs all came together to form an enormous megazord. Even the Hulk was dwarfed by the lizard-creature and the megazord. They all watched in awe as the multicolored dinosaur drew a giant sword as the battle ensued.

For a brief moment, it looked as though the lizard-creature was gaining ground before the rangers' megazord raised its sword into the air before slashing straight through the beast several times, turning its back as the beast fell to the ground while the black ranger rushed the Avengers-a stunned Iron Man included-out of the line of fire before the beast went up in fiery explosion.

* * *

After the battle, the rangers and the Avengers all met back up at the tower. All save for one. "Where's Shae?" Clint asked, curiously.

Emerging from the doorway, Steve didn't miss the look on Tony's face as he lowered his eyes to the ground at the question. "She's in her lab." He offered, by way of explanation. "I just checked on her. She said she needed to be alone for a while." Steve was confused by the strange exchange of glances between Bruce and Tony.

"Do you guys know what's going on with her?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

"Yes." They replied in unison before Tony glanced at Tony in confusion.

"Okay, I know what _I _think is going on with her..." He began, somewhat incredulously. "What the hell are _you _talking about, Banner?"

"It's just..." Bruce began, nervously, as all eyes fell on him. "Look, while you were...gone..." He paused to word his response carefully. "Shaelynn confided in me that the two of you had some sort of falling out when she told you that she was a ranger-just before you were taken."

"Well, did she say anything else?" Tony asked, hoping to get inside his daughter's head to understand her position.

Shifting his weight between his feet, nervously, Bruce considered his answer for a moment. "Look, Tony...I really think you should just talk to her, yourself. I-It's really not my place to get involved..."

"Well, that might be a bit difficult, Dr. Banner." Steve interjected. "When I spoke to her, Shaelynn made it very clear that she did not wish to speak with her father." He explained, eying Tony carefully. "She said that she had Jarvis activate the biometric security system on her lab and programmed it to reject Stark's input."

"Damn..." Clint interjected, roughly. "Must be bad if Shae's completely shutting Stark out, like that..."

Tony's eyes remained downcast as he remained silent throughout the exchange.

Crossing the room to where Tony was sitting, sinking into a squatting position next to him. "Listen..." He began, softly, waiting for Tony's acknowledgement before continuing. "Why don't I go talk to her? See if I can get to at least...lighten up...Maybe open up to the idea of talking to you?" He offered, gently.

Tony considered the option for a moment. He hated the idea of making Bruce the middle man. But, he really did hate fighting with his little girl. And, if Bruce could break the ice for them to talk through their issues...Maybe he should be open to that. Making up his mind, Tony just nodded numbly as he muttered. "Thanks..."

Nodding understandingly, Bruce just rose to his feet before making his way out of the living room in the direction of Shae's lab.

* * *

Once the good doctor arrived at Shaelynn's lab, he could see that Steve was right. Shaelynn had, in fact, activated her biometric security system. Raising his hand into the scanner, Bruce couldn't stop the small sigh of relief when he was granted entrance to the lab.

"I thought I made myself clear, Steve, I didn't-" But the would-be greeting died in her throat as Bruce interjected.

"It's just me, Shae." He greeted, softly.

"Oh..." Shae's shoulders visibly relaxed as she continued working on the project before her. "What can I do for you, Dr. Banner?" She asked, covering up the real problem with a joke. _So much like her father..._Bruce mused to himself.

"Listen, Shae...I really think you need to talk to your father." He stated, gently, getting straight to the point.

"There's no point, Bruce." Shae replied, pointedly. "My father just doesn't understand what he did to hurt me and, until he _does_, he's never going to be open to hearing my side of the story." She argued.

"Have you considered that maybe he doesn't understand how he hurt you because you haven't _told _him what he did to hurt you?" Bruce suggested. "Look, I know you already explained all this to me. But, your dad needs to hear your feelings straight from you. You need to talk this out with him. Nothing's going to get any better until you do. You know that as well as I do."

Shaelynn had to admit that Bruce had a point. Deep down, she knew she would have to confront her father sooner or later. And, frankly, sooner would be a lot better than later. Sighing lightly, she set her tools down in front of her while pulling the goggles off of her face as she turned to give Bruce her full attention. "I just don't know, Bruce." She admitted, crossing her arms lightly across her middle.

Moving to stand next to her, Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulders, supportively. "Look...Just...Promise me you'll at least stop avoiding him? Nothing's going to be solved that way. It won't do anybody any favors if you two are constantly walking on eggshells around each other."

"You're right, Bruce." Shaelynn conceded, resting her head on Bruce's shoulder. "Okay, fine...I'll talk to him..." She agreed. "On one condition, though."

"What's that?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I will agree to deactivate the biometric locks, thus allowing my father entry to the lab, and you agree to send him down here to speak to me so that I can continue to work on my project afterward." She offered. She knew that the project she was working on had the potential to aid in ending the feud with her father.

Bruce remained quiet for a moment, considering Shaelynn's proposal. "Okay." He stated, finally. "You have a deal." He smiled at the young teen next to him.

"Thanks." Shaelynn replied, turning back to the project before her as she placed the safety goggles back on to her face before picking up her tools and resuming her work. Just before resuming her work, however-true to her word-she spoke to Jarvis. "Hey, Jay?" She asked, subconsciously using her father's nickname for the AI.

"Yes, Ms. Stark?" The AI responded in his usual characteristic posh British accent.

"Deactivate the biometric security system, will you?" She asked, with a slight smile on her face.

If Bruce and Shaelynn didn't know any better, they would have sworn they could actually _hear _Jarvis smirking as he replied "Certainly, Ms. Stark."

Satisfied with the outcome of the conversation, Bruce just quietly made his way out of the lab before returning to the living room to tell the others about Shaelynn's decision.

* * *

"That was fast." Clint commented when Bruce rejoined the group.

Turning his attention to Tony, he smiled softly as he spoke to the genius. "She's all yours."

Bruce was surprised at how much the hope gleaming in Tony's rich brown eyes had touched him. "Really?" He asked, his voice full of hope. "You got her to agree to talk to me?!"

"Yep." Bruce replied, his smile growing ever so slightly. "But, there is a catch..." Unable to stand the way Tony's face visibly fell at the statement, Bruce soldiered on. "You just have to go to her." Everyone in the room was relieved to see Tony's eyes light up once again at the response. "She just wants to be able to continue working on the project she's got going when the two of you are finished talking."

Rising from his seat, Tony crossed the room to Bruce, taking the scientist into his arms briefly before responding. "Thank you, Bruce!"

Smiling warmly, Bruce nodded as he replied "Go talk to her, Tony. But, more than that..." He paused, waiting until he had Tony's full attention. "Really listen to her...Remember to stay open to whatever she needs to say...She just wants to be-not only heard, but-understood."

"Thanks, Bruce." He smiled warmly, before continuing. "I mean it. Thank you. For everything." And, with that, Tony made his exit, headed off in the direction of his daughter's lab.

* * *

_I am relentless | Like a freight train comin' through the drivin' rain | Relentless | Like a fighter in the ring, I don't feel pain | I am relentless | All you try to do is drive me insane | You're never gonna keep me down | I am relentless_

* * *

"Whatchya workin' on?" Tony joked, nervously. It was his habit. He hated confrontation and tried to cover it up with humor.

"Is that really the first thing you wanna ask me, dad?" Shaelynn replied, sarcastically, without even glancing up from the helmet she was soldering.

Sighing heavily, Tony resigned himself to the fact that they couldn't avoid the confrontation. "Look, Shae, could you please just put the soldering iron down and just talk to me?" He asked, desperately.

That seemed to do the trick. Shaelynn silently set her tools down in front of her before removing her safety goggles as she turned to face her father. This time, however, her arms folded tightly across her chest-clearly steeling herself for another outburst from her father. "All right, _dad_..." She sneered. "You have my attention."

Relieved to at least have his daughter's full attention, Tony pressed onward. "Thank you." He began nervously. "Look, I've already told you where I'm coming from...What I want is for you to explain your side. Bruce seems to think that you have something you want to say, so, I'd like to give you the chance to get off your chest whatever it is..."

Surprised to see her father turn the floor over to her so easily, Shaelynn simply shrugged as she replied "Okay, well..." She paused, taking a steadying breath, before pressing on. "Look, dad...It's just...I love that you're so worried about me and my safety-really, I am..." She began, hoping to soften the blow of what she was about to say. "It's just that..._I _need _you _to understand that...The way that you feel about me being a ranger-all of your fears and worries and concerns...That's _exactly _how _I _feel every time you put on your Iron Man suit." Shaleynn watched as her father's eyes widened ever so slightly in understanding. "It scares the living hell out of me every time I watch you charge off into battle with the Avengers. But, I never _once _said a word about it because I know-I _know_-how much Iron Man and the Avengers mean to you. I know how important this is to you so I just kept my fears and concerns to myself and stood by your side, supporting you unconditionally." Shaelynn paused as she quickly wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she continued. "But, the one time-the _one time _in my _life_-that I looked for that same unconditional support in return, it was nowhere to be found!" She cried. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt?! I just wanted to know that the single most person in my life was proud of me and supported something that I am so passionate about but all he had to say was 'I forbid it'!"

For the first time since Shae's confession, Tony finally understood where his daughter was coming from. It's okay for him to expect her to support him and his endeavors but he didn't have to support her? That was wrong on so many levels. What was even worse was that he had never even considered that for himself. Finally unable to stand his daughter's tears, Tony pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around as she fought the embrace, briefly. "Shae, I-" Tony choked on his own tears before pressing onward. "I am so sorry for everything." He apologized sincerely as he rubbed soothing circles into Shae's back. "You're right. It isn't fair of me to ask you to support Iron Man and for me not to support you as the Yellow Ranger." Pulling back from the embrace ever so slightly, Tony looked straight into Shaelynn's eyes as he spoke again. "And, from now on...I give you my word...You will _always_ have my _full _support in _whatever _you decide to do-_including_ fighting alongside the rangers."

Tony felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders as a bright smile spread across Shaelynn's face at his words. "Thank you, daddy." She replied, stepping back from the embrace, as well.

Once the two of them dried the remainder of their tears, Tony asked "So, what is this project Bruce says you're so intent on finishing?" He wondered, curiously.

Turning her attention back to the lab table in front of her, Shaelynn gestured for her father to join her. Moving to stand next to his daughter, Tony took in the sight before him. On the table in front of them were all of the power rangers' respective helmets as well as his own Iron Man helmet. "I've been working on a new comm system for the rangers-and, myself." Shaelynn began. "This new system will connect directly to Jarvis." Tony's eyes slowly widened in understand of the implications of what Shaelynn was saying. "So...If we ever get in over our heads and need some back-up...We can call you guys..." Shaelynn paused for a moment as she took in her father's reaction to what she had just told him. "But, the best part..." She began, picking up her own helmet. "Is that the comm link in _my _helmet will also connect to an identical link in _your _helmet."

"So, you'd be able to reach me, directly." Tony supplied, the awe evident in his voice. He had to admit. He was truly impressed by Shaelynn's work.

"Exactly." She replied, proudly. "I've also got some plans in store for new comm links for the Avengers, too." She began, smirking to herself as she watched her father's snap to the side to look at her in awe. "Their links will connect directly to the rangers' comms. That way, if _you guys _ever need a few extra sets of hands...You know who to call. You'll of course have your own link that will connect directly to _my _comm..."

"Wow..." Tony replied, breathlessly. Glancing from one end of the table to the other, he added "You really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Well, of course I did." She replied, cheekily. "I wouldn't be Tony Stark's daughter if I didn't, now, would I?"

Smiling proudly, Tony replied "No, you most certainly would not."

"Look, dad..." Shaelynn began, suddenly serious, again. "The whole reason I'm doing all of this is because-like I said-you are perfectly justified in all of your concerns. So, my purpose behind all of this is to hopefully put your mind somewhat at ease knowing that whenever I need you, I can call you."

"Thank you, Shaelynn." He replied, just as serious, as he pulled Shae into another brief embrace.

Holding her father close for a moment longer, Shaelynn pulled back with another cheeky smirk firmly in place as she spoke. "Now...About Bruce..."

* * *

**Author's Note:****  
**Okay, wow...Yeah, that came out a _hell _of a lot longer than I anticipated. I dunno...I just started writing and couldn't stop. Well, I hope y'all like it! Don't worry, there'll be plenty of ScienceHusbands action in the next chapter which I hope to get up soon as I have 4 days off, next week. In the meantime, enjoy!


End file.
